The Mysterious Girl
by Kagome-Chan4
Summary: My first fic! Crossover with Inuyasha, being revised right now. Ch. 1 UP please REVIEW! summary inside
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
Summary: Inuyasha encounters a mysterious girl who helps out the group in battle. What he doesn't know is that this girl could be his hanyou sister ?! And what is the big mystery surrounding this girl's mother? Why does she appear to have powers uniquely hers?  
  
* * - thoughts *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Prologue  
  
The sky breaks open and a ray of sunligh shines on her back. Dawn approaches the castle passed down from generation to generation, and finally to Lord InuYoshito. The castle is magnificent and grand, with eight towers of varying heights. On the highest tower is a woma deep in thought. The light reflects off the lustre of her sparkling black hair, with a length all the way down to her knees.  
  
"Oh Kami-sama, what have I done?" the woman whispers softly, a melodious voice full of sadness, unsuited for her heavenly and angelic face.  
  
"Serenity!" the woman perks up hearing her name, and turns to the young man, or full youkai, running up the stairs. Her beloved stands before her.  
  
Lord InuYoshito is a sight to behold. Lord over the Eastern Lands, not to mention a great dog youkai, Lord InuYoshito looks about the human age of 18, and has silky white waist-length hair, enchanting golden eyes, and a dazzling smile on his lips.  
  
"What is the matter, love?" Lord InuYoshito asks, sensing tension in his lovely young wife. Serenity looks about 16 years old, and with a petite and fragile figure it's hard not to want to protect her against all evil. It was love at first sight for him, and despite many objections from other powerful youkais, Lord InuYoshito decided to marry this mysterious girl who seemingly appeared out of nowhere one day and captured his heart.  
  
Serenity shakes her head slighty and remains silent, apparently still in thought.  
  
"Look who's been crying for mommy since I woke up this morning," Lord InuYoshito teases, hoping to lighten up the mood. * It is so unlike Serenity, usually she is so cheerful and full of light * Lord InuYoshito reveals the bundle in his hand. He cradles a small baby girl, wrapped up in the finest silk of the Eastern Lands. The little baby girl looks to be newborn, not much older than a week, and already a little beauty taking after her parents. She has a mass of silky black hair, and a pair of piercing black eyes with a golden glint.  
  
Serenity's face brightens and she takes her daughter into her arms, gently rocking her. The baby giggles and makes a gurgling sound showing her content.  
  
* It is time to tell him the truth * Serenity's face darkens briefly * He deserves to know, afterall. Both he and my dear baby girl *  
  
~Flashback~ Serenity was sitting in front of a mirror brushing her hair when a flash of purple light filled her room. When the light vanished, Sailor Pluto appears, time staff in hand. "You have to come home with me, Serenity-hime, your mother has been asking for you. I cannot stall my queen any longer. It is your destiny." "I understand, Pluto, please give me a little more time. I need to say goodbye to my love." Pluto sighed, she knew her princess and best friend well and knew how hard it is for Serenity to give up the one true happiness she's found. "Alright, hime, I will come and pick you up tomorrow morning. It is mandatory, hime, I'm sorry." ~End Flashback~  
  
"Inu-kun, I have to leave"  
  
"What?! What do you mean, Serenity? Why?"  
  
"I have to leave.this castle.this era." Serenity's voice is almost inaudible, even to a full-blooded youkai's sensitive hearing.  
  
"I don't understand, Serenity" panic fills Lord InuYoshitio's voice as he thinks about the possibility of losing his beloved.  
  
"I don't belong here, Inu-kun, even though I love you and my daughter dearly"  
  
"But why?"  
  
Serenity sighs. She has one way to convince him.  
  
"I will show you"  
  
Serenity closes her eyes and concentrates. Suddenly she is surrounded by an intense silver light. The light feels extremely warm to Lord InuYoshito and he relaxes, closing his eyes. When he opens them again, Lord InuYoshito gaps at the sight he sees. He finds himself staring at what he could only describe as a goddess.  
  
Her now silver hair is done in two buns on top of her head, with silver hair trailing behind the buns. Her eyes are now the color of cerulean blue. Serenity is dressed in her white princess dress with a crown on her head and an upturned crescent moon symbol on her forehead. Serenity holds herself royally and looks apologetically at Lord InuYoshito.  
  
"I am Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom"  
  
Lord InuYoshito stands there dumbfolded and speechless, still trying to process what he just heard. He always knew his wife was special, but a princess?  
  
"Do you HAVE to leave?" Lord InuYoshito asks solemnly. If this is what she wants, then he would respect her decision. He just wants her to be happy.  
  
".It is what the Fates have ordained."  
  
"What about Yinyin, our daughter?"  
  
".She is yours, she was never mine to begin with, I can't impose my life on her."  
  
"I understand" Lord InuYoshito sadly acknowledges his wife's departure  
  
Serenity blinks back tears on the verge of rolling down her cheeks. She can't cry, but she will miss them so much. All she has to go back to is an imposed marriage between the Princess of the Moon Kingdom and the Prince of Earth, that arrogant brat.  
  
Serenity kisses her daughter goodbye on the cheeks and hands her to Lord InuYoshito. * grow up happily, Yinyin, choose your own life * with that thought, she binds them farewell.  
  
A flash of purple light and Sailor Pluto appears. Serenity nods slightly and Pluto waves her time staff. A large portal appears before Serenity and she steps through, not looking back.  
  
Lord InuYoshito is left standing alone on the highest tower holding his only daughter. A breeze blows past them, and even the great dog youkai shivers, feeling the chill of that moment. 


	2. Chapter 1: Saved by a Stranger

Disclaimer: Again I do not own INU YASHA and its characters, and this is sort of a AU I'm just writing this because I'm bored and there's nothing good on TV. I'm feeling discouraged b/c apparently no one liked/hated it enough to submit a review, please do! You'll make me a lot happier~~ *_* arigatou gozaimazu  
  
Chapter 1: The Encounter w/ the Mysterious Girl  
  
"Kagome, look out!" Inuyasha yelled as he swing Tetsusaiga at Juuroumaru, noting that Kageroumaru had gone behind Kagome. Inuyasha tried to wrestle Tetsusaiga from Juuroumaru's grip, but the heavy Tetsusaiga won't budge, and Inuyasha was in deep trouble, unable to save either himself or Kagome. Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo were busy fighting off Naraku's other minions, namely his poisonous bugs and puppet, and were in no position to get to Kagome in time. Damn, how could I have been so stupid? I will never forgive myself if anything happened to Kagome.  
  
Hiding behind a tree, Kagome observed the battle from a safe distance. I am such a burden to the others, I can't even help Inuyasha in his fight against The Fourth One of Naraku. Unknown to her, Kageroumaru had gone underground while Inuyasha was busy dealing with Juuroumaru, and now emerged behind her and came straight at her. "kukuku, I'm going to have a taste of the girl's heart"  
  
"NO!" Inuyasha, with a sudden burst of strength, managed to lift the Tetsusaiga and shook Juuroumaru off the blade. "KAGOME!" Juuroumaru blocked his path with open claws.  
  
Oh my.Kagome realized the danger she was in, and closed her eyes..moments away from death, her life flashed before her eyes.how she had met Inuyasha for the first time after the Bone-Eater Well had sucked her in.how she had managed to shatter the Shikon no Tama into shards.and every little adventure she and Inuyasha went through to collect these shards.I don't want to die, not yet, I haven't even told Inuyasha just how much I had come to depend on him and.like him.  
  
An arrow shot through the woods, straight at Kageroumaru, struck dead center, and purified the little spider with a talking human head to dust.  
  
"Eh?" after a few seconds "I'm not dead?"  
  
"You son of a bitch, take this!" Inuyasha swang Tetsusaiga at Jurroumaru, enraged. "Cutting Wind!" Jurroumaru had only a mere second to blink in surprise as he's cut in half and disintegrated into dust.  
  
At about the same time, Miroku and Sango finished off Naraku's puppet and insects. (Hey, I helped too! Shippo yelled) Right, Shippo's fox fire took care of three little insects - the big picture is that the enemy had been defeated, by teamwork.  
  
"Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha immediately tried to rush over to Kagome's side, but was weighed down by his Tetsusaiga, which he had only been holding with one hand. "Looks like Tetsusaiga hasn't become any lighter, huh?" Sango whispered to Miroku "No.looks like Inuyasha was too bloodheaded to notice its weight, because Kagome-sama had been in danger." "HEY, I HEARD THAT! Who's a bloodheaded fool?" "you are, of course" BOINK! Shippo got one on the head "what did you do that for? It's only the truth!" BOINK, another bump on top of the first one.  
  
"I am alright, I think" Kagome said, dusting her skirt "Kageroumaru.what happened?" Miroku walked over to where the arrow hit the grass, and plucked it up "the aura is strong.Kageroumaru was purified by this arrow" "turned to dust eh? Serves that bastard right.huh" Inuyasha faltered a bit "Inuyasha, be still, your stomach.you shouldn't move yet" Kagome said tenderly "yeah, you'll just open a hole in your stomach" Shippo chipped in. "Shuddup. This happens all the time" Inuyasha shouting at Shippo. A little blush and turns his eyes away, unable to meet Kagome's tender gaze. "*cough cough* hey you guys done yet?" Miroku and Sango were examining the arrow "this is definitely a priestess' arrow" Sango said, "the aura is unquesionable, isn't that right, houshi-sama?" "yes, but where had it come from?"  
  
"huh.may I please have my arrow back?" a voice said. The group turned around, startled, and half bewildered that Inuyasha had not smelled someone coming. Miroku stared down at a young girl about the age of 10, with two long braids down her sides. The young girl is wearing a short kimono which closely resembles a shortened version of a priestess' uniform. The girl is uncommonly beautiful, even at this young age, and Miroku found himself quite unable to resist staring at the girl's face. "would you bear my child?" the priest moved quickly and took the girl's hands in his, asking with a serious face. "eh?" BOINK, BOINK, BOINK. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango each hit the perverted priest~ three big lumps appear on the priest's head while Shippo shook his head in a *when is he ever going to learn? * style. "Never mind him, who are you? And is this arrow really yours?" Sango showed the mysterious young girl the arrow she held. "Huh.my name is YinYin, I am a priestess in training." YinYin made a grab for her arrow  
  
"Hold on a minute" Inuyasha yelled in his usual tone, grabbing the arrow before YinYin and holding it up high (YinYin's only about 5'0") "you still haven't told us what you were doing in this part of the forest- and why the hell did you shoot this arrow?"  
  
Her face reddened and she yelled back, stunning the entire group, who never thought that such a small body could produce so much sound "baka, YOU were the one transpassing my forest! What the heck are you doing way up north? And I am just in training~ it is not my fault that I missed my practice target and my arrow led itself to you! HUMPH" She looks even cuter when she's angry, oh my god, she is just like a mini-Sango! Miroku chuckled to himself "I'll now be taking that!" YinYin stretched out a hand and demanded her arrow back.  
  
After some reluctance, and Kagome's meaningful dark look~implying a certain " S I T " command~ Inuyasha handed the young girl her arrow, grumbling something about priestesses in training and how they can be so annoying.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~ Inuyasha as a young hanyou was looking out onto the river when he smelled the scent of another being. He turned around and found himself staring at a young girl with long black hair tied back, armed with a small bow and several arrows, and returning Inuyasha's gaze. "Who the heck are you?" Inuyasha inquired, not happy that his time of self-pitying was cut short by someone, especially not by a human. "I am the Priestess Kikyou" the young girl told him, with her head held high, and then added in a whisper "well~priestess in training, actually." "Huh~what's the deal with those arrows anyways, it's not like you can actually fire one and hit me, you are much too slow." Inuyasha smirked in contempt. Humans are so weak, even these so-called ppl with miko powers. ~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~  
  
He half expected to see the young girl cry with those big watery eyes of hers. Instead, YinYin just accepted the arrow and contently secured the arrow to her belt. Then, looking meaningfully at the entire group, pondered in silence for a minute, and declared "It'll be dark soon~ and judging by your looks you had a rough battle with whatever that was~ I suppose it would not be very hospitable of me not to ask you to spend the night with me under my roof, even if a certain half-dog demon were so rude to a high and mighty priestess such as myself." Kagome subdued an urge to laugh. "Yes, thank you for your hospitality." Miroku caught on quickly.  
  
With that, the gang made way through the forest, and Sango wondered where are the other villagers as they emerged onto the open fields and a row of houses appeared before them.  
  
"Welcome to my village"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````````````````` Another chapter, but this one took me 2 hrs of typing and thinking, PLEASE REVIEW I'll develop YinYin's character a lot more through the next few chapters~ I know right now she seems like a conceited girl, but she's actually very sweet and caring *_* 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, for the third time~ any new characters that I choose to create are mine. I'm happy that three ppl reviewed my work- arigatou *_* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter2  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and YinYin emerged out of the forest and came within sight of a quiet village. Not a single person was stirring as YinYin led the group through the fields, ripe with grains ready for harvest. The autumn wind blowing softly behind their backs.  
  
"Houshi-sama. is it just me, or is there something definitely not right here?" Sango whispered, pulling Miroku to the back of the group.  
  
"I know, the village is too quiet this time of year. There should been farmers working in the fields. I've got the feeling that there's trouble brewing over the horizon." Miroku said with a straight and serious face. Then, he reached his hand behind Sango and felt her butt "But don't worry, my precious, I'll be here to protect you." He whispered to Sango.  
  
Sango's face reddened and stem came off of her head. Black fire surrounded her in a threatening way. BOINK. The boomerang came down on Miroku's head. "YOU PERVERT!" Sango yelled.  
  
The rest of the group turned back and stared at the odd couple. Sango fuming mad and Miroku with a huge bump on his head. "What did you do now Miroku?" Inuyasha asked in a I-already-know-the-answer tone. While Shippou merely shook his head, "even I am more mature than you guys" he muttered. Kagome bit back her comment, and instead chuckled to herself. YinYin cast the pair an amusing glance and declared "Well, we are here, this is my humble home."  
  
The group found themselves in front of a small house, separated from all the others. The house looked relatively new, as if it had been built only recently, and gave a quite different feel than the old houses they had passed through. Once inside, the group marked inward how comfortable the little house had been arranged. Hand-picked fresh flowers decked the window and tables, its morning dew smell invigorating to the senses. The house was spotless, showing off the character of its mistress. There is only one wooden bed inside the house, but fortunately there's enough space for the group to sleep on the floors. "Please, make yourselves at home" YinYin smiled sweetly, putting her arrow on a table.  
  
The night crept in. Over the forest and the village, it was utter darkness, and everything was quiet except for the light that came from the small house's window, and the laughter that can be heard coming from inside, where the group's entertaining YinYin with stories of their adventure.  
  
"You did WHAT?" YinYin asked breathlessly, unable to stop the hilarious snickering.  
  
"I don't really want to talk about it, okay?" an annoyed Inuyasha replied, secretly hoping that no one would actually notice the red blush on his face.  
  
"No wonder you got the "SIT" command so many times" YinYin noted to herself just how cute Inuyasha looked when he's blushing, while trying to control another fit of laughter  
  
"That's our Inuyasha for you, always so rash and-" BOINK "SHUT UP SHIPPOU!"  
  
Kagome sighed and looked at the pair fighting- everyday seemed to end this way in Feudal Japan. Miroku and Sango were already asleep in their own separate parts on the floor, tired, she supposed, from the fight with Naraku and his Fourth monster, granted by the power of the Shikon no Tama.  
  
Recalling the events of the day reminded Kagome "I never got to properly thank you for saving my life, YinYin" "Huh? Oh that- didn't I say that it was by accident?" YinYin gave Kagome an innocent smile, which was faked so badly that anyone can see she had her mind on something else. Kagome didn't notice it. "I'm just glad that you came to my rescue. Arigatou gozaimasu."  
  
"Hey, are you two chatterboxes done talking?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled Shippou off of his ear by the tail, the younger fox demon still fighting and refusing to admit defeat. "Kagome, we should get some sleep if we want to resume our quest tomorrow" He said so in a matter-of-fact tone and tossed Shippou onto the floor where his assigned section of bed is.  
  
"Hey, I nearly died out there today! Can't we rest here a couple more days?"  
  
"Hmph, the way I see it, you almost die everytime we get into a fight" Inuyasha knew as soon as he said it that this never went through his brain first and He was in serious trouble.  
  
"BAKA so my life means nothing to you? Is that what you're telling me? WHY YOU.SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!"  
  
Kagome was seriously mad and in flames (anime-style) while Inuyasha slumped against the ground, or rather, 50 feet under the ground. "Ouch" he remarked, silently cursing Kagome for embarrassing him AGAIN in front of an almost-complete stranger. YinYin only watched and didn't say a single word.  
  
So, Kagome went to sleep, still furiously mad at a certain hanyou. The night went away quietly, without a mouse stirring, while on the other side of the forest, a bunch of torches can be seen, slowly making their way across the forest and approaching the tiny village on the other side.  
  
Kagome awoke first thing in the morning to loud bangings and clamoring outside the house. "What the hell is that racket? I need my beauty sleep!" She cursed while lifting a hand up to block the sun's rays shining on her eyes. "I reckon there's about maybe 50 soldiers out there" Inuyasha replied, pointing his index finger at his noise "They reek of overnight trees and burned ashes"  
  
"They had the house surrounded while we were asleep" Sango explained, putting on her battle armor "They look human enough, don't you agree, houshi-sama?" "Certainly, I do not sense any evil youkai energy coming from them, I wonder why they surrounded the house?" Miroku cast a questioning glance at YinYin, who was up, dressed, and stood silently in the corner.  
  
"COME ON OUT, YOU HANYOU BITCH, WE KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE" The soldiers yelled simultaneously around the house, making one big commotion.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK?" Inuyasha is boiling with anger, and he held out Tetsusaiga, preparing to draw it out. "I don't care if these are human, I am going to kill them all for calling me a bitch" he swore to his companions, in an icy tone that sent shivers done their spines.  
  
YinYin spoke up "Stand down, Inuyasha, they don't want you" "How the Fuck would you know?" "Because," replied YinYin with a sad expression, "I am the one they want."  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^ I hope u've enjoyed it so far I know I'm not updating quickly~ I apologize- Seniors Don't Have a Life, okay? Got a hundred college apps to do (I wish I had a paper shredder!) Review plz~ tell me what u'd like to see ( in future chapters 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do I need to say it again? *I think not* I'm writing chapter 3 on a school computer- why? Because I just had a crappy Spanish test and thought I'd entertain myself with a continuation of my story ^^ - Siempre no me gusta espanol How's about some more reviews people? Arigatou *_*  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~~_~_~_~_~  
  
Chapter 3: The Startling New Discovery  
  
"I am the one they want"  
  
The group blinked in surprise, unable to digest what they have just been told.  
  
"What the hell? What do you mean by that? You had better explain yourself, YinYin" Inuyasha declared threateningly, with a dangerous glare at the now silent girl.  
  
"There is nothing to explain" YinYin replied, plastering an emotionless façade over her face. "I do not want to talk about it, okay? Just leave me alone."  
  
"But-" Kagome started to object when Miroku interrupted, "Kagome-sama, don't" Turning to YinYin, Miroku asked in the most gentle and caring voice (surprising everyone, including Sango, who never thought the pervert can be so nice) "What happened to the villagers in this village, YinYin chan?"  
  
"Why don't you ask the soldiers outside?" YinYin replied sarcastically, still hiding behind that emotionless façade, "I'm sure they'll be glad to tell you of what I did or didn't do"  
  
YinYin stared off into a nonexistent space, her mind going back to so many years ago.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~~ A five year old YinYin ran along the forest, her hair loose and messy from the wind, her breath rushed. She was tired after all that running, but she kept on running, the flowers she had gathered earlier fell to the ground one by one as she loosened her clutches. YinYin's mind was going over a thousand different possibilities for the panic she felt in her heart. Her *more than normal* instinct kept telling her that something was wrong with the village. Oh no.she thought to herself, as from not too far away she could see smoke rising from where the village was. She ran faster. The sight that greeted her young and innocent eyes was too terrible to describe. Bodies. Bloody bodies scattered everywhere, ruining the serene peace her village had always been surrounded with. She searched through the streets, unable to stop her tears from flowing. These were people she knew, people who just a few hours before had patted her head as she went out to play in the forest and told her to be careful. These people were now dead, dismembered from limb to limb. She searched frantikly through the streets, looking for her parents. At last she found them- her father had become rags of blood mixed in with cloth. Lifeless. Cold. Her mother was hanging on by a thread of breath- while life seeped through her fingers as she held her mother close~ blood, her mother's blood, stained the white based pink flower kimono YinYin wore. "Mother" she cried in a hushed voice, hoping to call her mother's soul back from the path to heaven "Don't leave me.please, don't leave me alone.I am scared, Mother" As if God had heard the tragic call and allowed her mother to live a few more minutes, her mother's eyelids fluttered a bit and opened slightly. "Mother?" "YinYin.(coughs up blood) A youkai attacked us.we were defenseless.listen to me.now listen carefully.there's something I need to tell you.I found you, YinYin, you were adopted.I loved you as my own flesh and blood.be brave, child, live on.for me, for your father, for all the villagers.Live" her mother coughed up spasms of maroon blood, and YinYin's kimono had turned completely red. Her mother used up all of her energy raising one hand to feel YinYin's cheek. YinYin grabbed her hand and held ferverously on. "Please don't die, Mother, I'll take care of you." Her whisper was drowned by her mother's coughing, followed by more spasms of blood. She felt her mother's hand let go, and her mother passed away to the underworld. YinYin was numb, impenetrable to the outside, while she sat next to her mother's corpse, holding that cold hand, surrounded by an evil stench of blood and decay, from the village. Sun rose again.and the world continued on, oblivious to the blood that had been lost. YinYin finally felt her blood boil.rage and anger overcame her.she swore by her mother's dead body-I will find that youkai that did this, Mother, I promise. She felt a surge of energy cackle around her- and watched in amazement as it gathered around her fingertips- light. ~~~~End Flashback~~~~  
  
YinYin pulled her mind to the present. Soldiers were clamoring outside the house because of her. There is really no reason for Inuyasha and his group to get involved in her own mess. As silly as it had sound, YinYin found herself quite comfortable around Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou. With them, she had found a little bit of her family. She didn't want any of them to get hurt. Especially not Inuyasha.she had felt a certain bond with him in the little time she had known him. From the moment she laid eyes on him.she knew he was a hanyou, nothing could hide the special aura surrounding him, especially not from YinYin's super acute and perceptive senses. A hanyou, just like herself.  
  
~~~~Another Flashback~~~~ A sound came from the forest. Following the sound, a young girl, about the age of 6, was seen practicing archery on a target tree. The arrows hit the bull's eye every time, one on top of another. "You're trying too hard, YinYin" the girl kept on practicing, not even turning her head to look at the very old woman emerging out of the forest "Sensei, I'm perfecting my technique" "Your technique is perfect.it is your heart that needs calming, I can feel your anxiety from all the way over here.youkais can smell fear and anxiety, that is the one thing you must remember." "Hai" YinYin shot the last arrow, and as the arrow hit the center of the target, she brought up her bow and turned and bowed low to the old woman. "Sensei, I am much indebted to you" politely. The old woman was once the greatest miko in all of the northern lands. She had recognized YinYin's gift and took her in.taught her everything she knew about youkais and mikos. The old woman now smiled at her young disciple, noting with pleasure that YinYin had absorbed everything she knew in just a mere year. It usually took at least 15 years to properly train a miko, and YinYin had mastered it in only a year. "YinYin, come here, I wish to speak to you" "Hai, Sensei" "YinYin, I believe you are ready to make your way into the world. You've learned well from me, and I have nothing more to teach you. Trust in your own abilities, and let your instincts and reason guide your every action. You are the chosen one" the old woman told YinYin slowly "I can sense your greatness, come, YinYin, bear what I am about to tell you.You are special, you know that, right? You are special because you are a hanyou- half youkai. You've got demon blood inside you, that is your gift." The young girl fell silent, and digested this startling revelation.she knew that she was different from others, but.to have that hated youkai blood flowing within her.the thought half-disgusted her, and she doubted herself. As if sensing her doubt, the old woman continued on, in a calm voice "You are the Chosen One, of that I have no doubt at all, I have opened up a small tip of your power. The rest is for you to discover. Go on, Child, find your inner strength. I wish you luck on the rest of your journey" ~~~~End Flashback~~~~  
  
It had been so many years ago. YinYin thought. I have been searching for myself for so many years. I want answers.who am I? Who are my real parents? Why had God chosen me to walk down this path full of sorrow and loneliness? I have found none, except to plunge deeper and deeper into despair, the nightmares Satan prepared for me night after night, seeing hell. I felt like screaming.  
  
All of these went through YinYin's mind in a split second, her destiny, journey, the many unanswered questions, and her desire to keep Inuyasha and the gang out of her affair.  
  
"Leave, now" she ordered a command to Inuyasha and the rest of the group, keeping a monotone voice. "I will distract the soldiers while you guys get out of here. This does not concern you. Leave and don't ever come back here again." She said, emotionless. In her several crosspath with humans since so long ago, she had noticed that hiding behind an icy wall was the best way of getting anything across.  
  
"But we simply can't do that" Kagome offered, ever so affably, "I would never stand aside and simply watch while one of my friends needs my help. I want to be your friend, YinYin" She said extending her hand out. Inwardly YinYin was truly touched..and she wanted to cry. No, she mentally told herself, I cannot show any emotions. Emotions are for the weak. I've learned that much for so long.  
  
YinYin did not take Kagome's hand. "Blah, leave the bitch alone, she's gotten us into quite enough trouble as it is. It's for the best" Inuyasha crossed his arms in front of his chest, and continued "besides we have got a bigger mission, wench, we need to look for shards of the Shikon no Tama, remember?"  
  
*Why how dare that Inuyasha say such things! Can't he see that YinYin's hurt by his words.so inconsiderate. Baka dog demon * Kagome swore to herself, unaware that she's giving Inuyasha the deadly glare again.with black flame surrounding her. *What's she so mad about? * clueless Inuyasha.  
  
"H'hem (clears her throat) I believe Inuyasha is right. The predominent thing here is to get rid of those soldiers without harming anyone. We can sort out this thing later." Sango offered a suggestion and since there's no other obvious course of action, the rest of the gang had to agree.  
  
"Leave the soldiers to me.I know how to deal with the likes of them" a grin appeared on her face.  
  
"Don't hurt them" Miroku reminded her  
  
"I won't. Don't worry about it."  
  
Shippou sat there staring at YinYin, he suddenly thought how cool would it be if YinYin's demonic half were a kitsune.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^ That's it for now! Gomenasai for the long flashbacks~ I was trying to explain YinYin's background Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Arigatou ( 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha I'm still experimenting with chapter 4 and the rest of the story. Bear with me and Please R&R! ~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The wooden door creaked. YinYin stepped out into the sunlight, Inuyasha and the others followed closely behind her. YinYin secretly marvelled at her good luck, of having met friends who liked her and were willing to face anything with her, sharing her troubles. This really isn't a trouble, though YinYin thought I could've easily taken care of the likes of these wimpy soldiers.  
  
At the sight of her, the soldiers withdrew back a few steps, and regrouped to form a larger circle, their weapons up and aiming at her. Fear, I smell fear. Inuyasha thought, his noise tingling with the acute fear radiating from the soldiers. Fifty soldiers against one girl.no, against one really young hanyou.what the hell are they afraid of? Is YinYin really more than what meets the eyes? No.my sense of smell have never failed me.I don't smell anything from her.no demonic scent.  
  
Kagome gulped, and grasped Inuyasha's hand tightly and nervously. Even after spending almost a year in Feudal Japan, such display of military might still fazed her. I don't have anything to worry about She reflected Inuyasha will protect me.he has always protected me from harm.from demons seeking the Shikon no Tama, and from ordinary humans, evil and greedy ones.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT? WENCH? YOU LITTLE HANYOU BITCH, HAVE YOU COME TO SURRENDER YOURSELF?" A soldier in the middle of the circle, obviously the leader from his different uniform, addressed YinYin, shouting the question trying to cover his quivering. It did not escape YinYin's eyes.  
  
"Hmph" chuckling "you are afraid of me, aren't you? Well, that's all fine and dandy. I am going to give you 10 seconds to get out of my sight. Then maybe I WILL spare your pathetic lives." YinYin said to the captain while giving him a dark glare.  
  
Wow Miroku thought as he observed YinYin she acts so tough and like an adult.but when she's with us earlier, she was so sweet and innocent, just as a child her age should be. "Would you mind telling us what we are being charged with here, Sir?" he asked the captain politely.  
  
"Our business is with her" the captain pointed his finger at YinYin "this girl killed all of the villagers in this village! She is a hanyou.half demon.can't be trusted after all. I pity the nice folks who took her in.look what she repaid them with." the captain had to stop. YinYin was glaring at him dangerously. Black fires seemed to emit off of her in a rage. "How could you accuse me of such things! I told your kind a thousand times before, it wasn't me, it was a youkai!" YinYin looked as if she was on the verge of breaking down, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Youkai, Hanyou, what's the difference?" the captain scuffed. "you die here today, wench, the law of this land demands that you pay for your crime. CHARGE!" at the captain's command, the other soldiers charged in on the group, closing the circle, sharpened pointy staff in their grip.  
  
"You made a mistake. The mistake of underestimating me. What makes YOU think that you can beat me when thousand others have tried and failed." YinYin muttered under her breath. "You will pay for this mistake.and for attacking my friends.they are innocent, as am I."  
  
The soldiers were stopped dead in their advance about 3 feet away from the center, where YinYin and the group were. The soldiers yelled out in pain as they are squeezed in by an unseen force, unable to escape its grasp. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango stood amazed. Inuyasha with his fist clenched, ready to protect Kagome. Miroku with his staff ready. Sango, holding her boomerang over her head, ready to fight off these soldiers. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome looked hard at YinYin, who smiled back. "Didn't I say that I can take care of this easily? This is what I meant" Her two hands were joined together in a weird gesture, some sort of prayer bind. She was squeezing her hands tighter and tighter while the soldiers screamed louder in pain.  
  
"Two energy barriers." She explained to the group with their confused gaze. "I do not know why I have this ability. Just that I do. No one can escape from the enclosure of my energy barriers, not even powerful youkais. This should teach those men a lesson for coming after me." Releasing her hands, YinYin sent those 50 unfortunate soldiers flying with her mind, over the forests. Their cries grew fainter and fainter until even Inuyasha could not hear the sound.  
  
"How did you do that?" Shippo eagerly asked "That is so COOL!" Shippo stared at YinYin with adorably huge eyes.in awe of her, which is making YinYin uncomfortable. "Uhmm.yeah.I don't really want it, but I have to protect myself."she mumured, her face showing a sad and lonely expression. Miroku's heart ached as he saw the longing in her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry. I am sure you'll figure out everything eventually. And.I will always be here for you when you need me. I support you, YinYin, will you please share your emotions with me and bear my child?" Miroku asked with a serious straight face, kneeling down and holding YinYin's hands in his own. Oh God NO.But he deserves it! Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo drew back their breath in anticipation, knowing perfectly well what's going to happen next.  
  
"WHY YOU PERVERTED LECHER!" Sango growled menacingly. She dragged Miroku away from YinYin by the ear. "Sango-chan" Miroku asked while still being dragged "Are you jealous that I only noticed YinYin's stunning beauty and ignored you? I can understand perfectly."  
  
THUD. Miroku's dropped to the ground. Sango's face reddened and flames appeared in her eyes. "Omae o korosu, baka houshi" Sango produced a frightening deep growl inside her throat. The mere sound of it made Inuyasha's spine shiver and hair stood up. Miroku yelped and whined and quickly hid behind Inuyasha. "Inuyasha save me!" and pointed his finger at the enraged Sango.  
  
"Man you got yourself into this mess. Honestly I'd be much happier if she killed you."  
  
"You are so inconsiderate, Inuyasha, no wonder Kagome-sama still won't make out with you."  
  
"WHY YOU..hey Sango, you wouldn't mind if I beat him up first, would you?"  
  
"No, that's perfectly fine with me. Go right on ahead, MAKE HIM HURT!" another growl.  
  
"YOU..you two are SO mean to me! WAAAAAH." Hides behind Kagome. "Kagome- sama please tell them to stop! *then in a whisper* while you are at it, how's about letting a real man show you the true meaning of love and affection, huh?" grabs her butt and goes for the breats.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH INUYASHA!"  
  
"That's it, Miroku! Face Your Doom! Die You Perverted Monk! BY THE POWER OF LOVE AND JUSTICE (author note: I just had to say it, it's so funny! () AH WHAT THE HECK." Inuyasha poses his Tetsusaiga ready to strike down at Miroku.  
  
"A'hem (clearing his throat)" Shippo stared in wonder at the group all trying to kill Miroku before him. He's been with them for over a year now and nothing ever changes. "WHAT?" the group turned in unison to look at the young kitsune, leaving a very gracious Miroku in the middle.  
  
"A'hem, I think you guys are forgetting the main subject here." Shippo points to the west. YinYin is seen walking off to the into the forest, her sad background disappearing before their eyes. "Shit, look what you did Miroku" Inuyasha kicked him. "Now we got to catch up to her."  
  
"I think it would be better to leave her alone." Miroku declared, getting up and dusting himself off. "She seems to be denying herself emotional release. She does not accept herself, nor will she accept our help, I do not think. It'd be better to leave it to her to sort out her feelings properly." "There is some truth in what he says, and I find that amazing." Sango spoke, shaking her head. "I suppose the best thing for YinYin right now is to have some time alone to herself, so she can figure out if we are her friends or her enemies. Then if fate will allow it, our paths will cross again."  
  
"I agree. Let's continue on our search of the Shikon no Tama"  
  
"For once you have some common sense, wench. Let's go!" Inuyasha shouted as he raced forward in the east direction into the forest. The rest of the group followed closely on Kirara's back. Inuyasha couldn't help but turn his head back to look at the empty village once again. She is just like me.I hope she finds the answers she is looking for. When the time comes, I will be there to help her slay whatever it is that robbed her of her childhood and her family.I promise, YinYin.  
  
Inside the forest, YinYin trodded slowly, and cursing herself for not having the courage to say goodbye to her new friends. Friends? They hardly know me.yet they took my side against the soldiers' accusations. I know they want to help me.but.what should I do, Mother? Father? YinYin asked mentally as she stopped in front of 2 large tombstones, followed by 48 smaller ones. On the 2 tombstones were the engravings.scribbles more likely.a child's handwriting. "Here is Mother, loved by YinYin." "Here is Father, loved by YinYin."and under these were the words "I promise I will avenge your death" written in blood, the crimson red having faded over the years. YinYin kneeled down in front of the tombstones and placed the flowers she gathered along the forest in front of the tombstones. She did a traditional bow and was silent for a minute or so.  
  
"Thank you, Mother, Father" YinYin spoke out loud. "I will follow Inuyasha and his group. I will learn about my heritage as a hanyou, and I will find the youkai responsible for our village's destruction." YinYin stood up and went off.trodding against the sun as it sets down on the west.  
  
~~~***~~~ That's it for now. Next chapter will include Sesshoumaru!!! Please review, Arigatou 


	6. Chapter 5: Inuyasha's Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. And I'm having a bit of a Writer's Block right now so I will not be updating often, unless I get some really good reviews. ~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 5- Inuyasha's Secret  
  
Sesshoumaru, Jaken, and Rin are walking through a forest. The scenery is lush, full of trees and bushes. The sun is beaming down on the group. Rin is running before Sesshoumaru, picking up flowers and putting them on her hair.  
  
"Do I look nice, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked, smiling innocently.  
  
"Hn" was Sesshoumaru's response, with a blank expression on his face.  
  
"Look here, girl, you have offended Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama I will dispose of this annoying child immediately! No more trouble for you!" and me Jaken thought happily  
  
"Shut up Jaken. If anyone offends me the most, it is most likely to be you."  
  
"Se-Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken paled to hear his master condemn him to the same level as Rin. He never understood why Sesshomaru-sama allowed a human girl to follow him. What a disgrace to the Lord of the Western Lands. Not to mention the noise level Rin brought with her.  
  
"Haha, toady, you look white! This is really funny. You'd look better like this." Rin danced around Jaken and put a large red flower on his head. The toad brushed it away in annoyance.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama..."  
  
"Be quiet Jaken. You too, Rin."  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin listen to Sesshoumaru-sama. Not to a little toady." Rin stuck her tongue out at Jaken, and then hid behind Sesshoumaru. Jaken sighed and shook his head.  
  
Why me? Jaken though. Why in the entire world does it have to be ME? Babysiting.how degrading.  
  
Then, the forest rustles with intense unrest. The leaves are swaying eagerly, but no wind is felt. Sesshoumaru motions to Rin and Jaken, and the group stops, dead silent.  
  
"I thought you would be coming to visit me soon..Sesshoumaru." a voice is heard in the air "Ewwwwwww.a GHOST!!A voice came from the sky!!!!" Rin shook her head violently in a scared manner, her eyes looking extremely large and fearful.  
  
"Shut up, Rin, you stupid girl. Sesshoumaru-sama isn't afraid of ghosts." Jaken commanded, but he himself shivered at the thought. There's nothing here. How can it be invisible?!  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up at the sky, slightly annoyed that his servant would even dare suggest such an idea, he, the great lord of the western lands, afraid?! What rubbish.  
  
"You know why I have come.Bokusenou?" Sesshoumaru addressed a large tree in front of him. The tree has the face of an old man, and is smiling and nodding at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Sesshoumaru.so glad to see you haven't changed a bit.since the last time I saw you together with your father.it must have been nearly a thousand years ago." the tree's branches waved  
  
"EEP.A TALKING TREE!!! Kawaii (~~" Rin ran toward the tree happily and started hugging it.  
  
"Haha" Bokusenou chuckled, obviously delighted at the little girl's attention. "I didn't know you had an interest in human girls. Turning out to be quite like your father, you are."  
  
"HEY.who are you to judge my master Sesshoumaru-sama? Why I ought to." Jaken pressed his staff, ready to command the old man head to spit fire and burn this insulting tree.  
  
"Quit it, Jaken, before I lose my patience with you and dump you in a ditch somewhere."  
  
"Kukuku.I am a 2000 year old magnolia hypoleuca tree, and also the scabbards of Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga were carved from branches of mine.I've known Sesshoumaru since he was first born."  
  
"The scabbards." Jaken murmured to himself, a shocked disbelief dawned on his face. Oh crap, I just insulted one of Master Sesshoumaru's Father's long time friend?! Oh I am dead now.  
  
"Bokusenou, you would know wouldn't you?" Sesshoumaru looked at the tree "the connection between Inuyasha and Tetsusaiga, that is."  
  
"Inuyasha.your younger hanyou brother, huh."  
  
"The first time was when Tetsusaiga was bitten apart by an Oni... The second time was when he relinquished Tetsusaiga in a battle with me.Inuyasha's blood changed." "Eh?" Jaken wondered out loud, looking at his master. Why is he suddenly so interested in Inuyasha?  
  
"It went from a hanyou (half-youkai)'s blood smell.to the same youkai blood smell of mine and Father's.it was the same, I am sure of it.that bastard."  
  
"The same huh? I wonder about that." Bokusenou's face appeared serious in thought. "Inuyasha is a hanyou.there is one thing he cannot do that full- blooded youkai such as yourself, Sesshoumaru, can. That is protect himself.When he is pressed and in danger, his youkai blood will transform.and control his body and mind.until he becomes a numb killing machine.unable to recognize friends or enemies.and kills until the day he is destroyed."  
  
"I see." Sesshoumaru nodded. "Degrading. But then again Father's blood is too strong for him."  
  
"Your Father obviously did not wish for that to occur to Inuyasha, that is why he gave Inuyasha the Tetsusaiga. To protect Inuyasha and to seal his youkai blood. Tetsusaiga's purpose that is."  
  
"Hmph"  
  
"Do you wish to hear something interesting? Sesshoumaru.it concerns your father, and his wish."  
  
"Bokusenou, just say it, I do not appreciate riddles. What is it that my father wishes me to do?"  
  
"Kukuku.I have been the guardian of your father's wish for more than a thousand and five hundred years.listen to what I am about to tell you.you have a sister, Sesshoumaru, and it is your father's wish for you to find her and care for her." the branches swayed once more.  
  
"A sister? Father never told me I had a sister.and I would have certainly known of her existence."  
  
"That was all your Father told me.good luck, Sesshoumaru, may you find the answers to your questions.kukuku" Bokusenou's face snuck back into the trunk, and became a regular tree again.  
  
"Hmph.Father is misguided. Let's go, Rin, Jaken." Sesshoumaru commanded the group.  
  
"Hai!" Rin and Jaken closely followed Sesshoumaru as they made their way out of the forest.  
  
But what if? What if Father is right? Where is my sister? Is she a full- blooded youkai? Or will she turn out to be a disgrace next to my hanyou brother? Why have I never heard of her mentioned? Why? Thousands of questions ran through Sesshoumaru's mind. He left them alone with a sigh.for now. 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Arigatou Evvy for reviewing ( ~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 6: A New Fight  
  
"Inuyasha! There's a Shikon no Tama shard up ahead!" Kagome yelled while riding on the back of Inuyasha. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou followed closely on Kirara.  
  
Today seems like another typical day of Shikon no Tama shard hunting for the group.  
  
"Feh, I got it! The scent of a demon." Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and let Kagome off his back. He drew Tetsusaiga out in anticipation of an attack. Inuyasha's nose picked up something else. Damn, where is this smell of human blood coming from?  
  
"Eeep!" Shippou shouted as goose-bumps formed on the young fox-youkai's back "Hey Inuyasha, watch out, there's something really creepy staring at you!"  
  
"Kukuku." A huge spider-headed youkai with the body of an oni and eight giant furry legs appeared, hanging down from a tree. In its mouth was a girl, bleeding badly. Blood dripped onto the youkai's belt.and on the belt hanged several human heads, still fresh.  
  
"Inuyasha.I presume, hand over the shards of the Shikon jewel.and I shall spare you and your group's lives. Although your head would look good, hanging on my belt." A huge grin formed on the spider-head. If you can call it a grin that is. The girl moaned in pain.  
  
"Feh. Hand over that girl. Then prepare to meet your demise!"  
  
"Inuyasha. He has three shikon shards! One on his forehead and two more on the two protruding teeth." Kagome pointed to the youkai's mouth.  
  
"Humph, just great." Inuyasha posed ready to strike, with Tetsusaiga. "The Cutting Wind ought to do the trick. Prepare to die, Youkai"  
  
"Wait, Inuyasha" Miroku interrupted "You can't, you'll kill the girl too."  
  
"Damn it, there's no other fucking way!"  
  
"Kukuku.is the hanyou afraid?"  
  
"Afraid? Me? Why I will show you!" Inuyasha rushed forward with Tetsusaiga and jumped up in mid-air. Inuyasha aimed a strike at the creature's forehead, for the shikon shard.  
  
"Kukuku.this is way too easy" the creature knocked Tetsusaiga out of Inuyasha's hand with a powerful sweep from one of its eight legs. Another leg aimed at Inuyasha's body and sent Inuyasha flying into the ground. Inuyasha laid face down, forming pools of blood around him.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome ran toward Inuyasha, her mind set on helping him. A furry leg stood in her way. Kagome looked up in horror as she realized the youkai's going after her.  
  
"Kagome-sama, duck!" Sango yelled and swang her boomerang at the giant spider creature, cutting off one of its legs. The shikon shard on the creature's head glowed, and another leg grew out to replace the lost one. Sango cursed slightly.  
  
"Sango, let's team up, I'll attack its forehead while you try to get that girl out of its teeth" Miroku commanded, his mind working quickly to come up with a plan.  
  
"Wait" Kagome stopped them both. "look"  
  
Inuyasha's up on the ground, a swirl of dangerously dark energy around him. He looked up. Inuyasha's eyes are no longer golden, they are red and glaring. His face has stripes on it, like Sesshoumaru's. Inuyasha wore an expression of evil- a solemn grin appeared on his face.  
  
"What the.?" the youkai appeared confused  
  
"Hahahaha, die you fucking bastard! Let me taste your blood!" the now demon Inuyasha laughed, a crazy laugh, as he striked at the youkai, his claws ripping through everything~ the youkai's eight legs, its body, its head.with a small gasp, the girl was ripped in half, along with the rest of what's left of the youkai. The stench of blood filled the air.  
  
Silence, except for Inuyasha's laughter. He smacked his lips in satisfaction.  
  
Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou withdrew back in horror and watched Inuyasha finish off the spider-headed youkai, along with the human girl. Shippou was in tears, and so was Kagome. Kagome held onto the un- transformed Tetsusaiga, tears rolling down her cheek.  
  
"Give it to him, Kagome, I don't want to see Inuyasha like this" Shippou cried.  
  
"Yeah.you are right." Kagome stepped forward, Tetsusaiga in hand.  
  
"Kagome-sama, be careful" Sango and Miroku whispered.  
  
Inuyasha, sensing Kagome's approach, jumped back, claws barged and ready to strike.  
  
Actually.it wasn't Kagome he sensed.  
  
Sesshoumaru appeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* gomenasai- a cliffhanger I know. I'll leave it to you readers whether you think I should continue or not~ I wonder how Inuyasha would feel if he found out he killed a human girl ( hahahaha, ja ne~ 


End file.
